Stupid
by WordsObsessed
Summary: Hermione hurled her book at the library wall with all her strength and snarled. Stupid, stupid essay, and stupid, stupid unknown person for taking the specific book she'd wanted, and stupid, stupid her for not starting the work as soon as Flitwick had set it. "Alright Granger," drawled an amused voice for behind her, "calm down, don't thrown your toys out the pram."


Hermione hurled her book at the library wall with all her strength and snarled. Stupid, stupid essay, and stupid, stupid unknown person for taking _the specific book she'd wanted, _and stupid, stupid her for not starting the work as soon as Flitwick had set it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Alright Granger," drawled an amused voice for behind her, "calm down, don't thrown your toys out the pram."

She whirled on her heel and stared the blond rat down, who was leaning on a bookshelf and smirking at her like her little scene was the funniest thing he'd seen all day.

Which, to be fair, it quite possibly could have been.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat.

He said nothing but pushed himself off the bookcase and walked towards her, still smiling. Hermione watched him as he approached, half nervous, half apprehensive. There was a gleam in his grey eyes she hadn't seen before which played above his upturned lips. She didn't like it when people showed an intelligence they weren't revealing to her – and Malfoy clearly knew something she didn't.

"Please, call me Draco," he said, now only a foot from her – Hermione's heart sped up at his close proximity. She didn't like people she didn't trust invading her space. "We've known each other for six years now – surely that's long enough to allow first names?"

She didn't reply.

"Doing Flitwick's essay?" he asked. "How are you getting on?"

And _still _that stupid smile played around his mouth.

"Fine," she replied guardedly. "How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine." He spoke airily, waving his hand around in a despicably superior manner. "But then, I had the right resources."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "_You've _got Pulcher's book?"

"Always on the ball." Malfoy's eyes gleamed and she instantly wanted to punch him – she knew full well he wouldn't have known that was the exact book she'd wanted unless he'd seen her personal reading list, which had been on the parchment she'd dropped next to her desk last week, and which he'd picked up for her and handed back in a surprising display of politeness.

She should have known.

"Well if you've quite finished being so childish, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know when you've finished with it." Hermione spoke huffily – her argument of _but I wanted that book _couldn't stand as the library belonged to everyone and, stupidly, she'd never actually reserved the book…

But Malfoy now looked wounded. "You think so lowly of me, Granger. I was actually just coming to give it to you."

She looked at him suspiciously, but, true to his word, he pulled the book out of his bag and handed it to her. She took it with a nod of regard and hugged it to her chest as Malfoy gave an awkward half smile.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither quite sure what to say to the other. Hermione had been thrown by the nearest show of consideration she'd ever seen from a classmate, and Malfoy had been thrown by the absence of a cutting remark from his long-term rival. This was, to be sure, the strangest situation that either of them had ever been in.

But what was even stranger was that Hermione's heart, still accelerated, began to beat even faster and – to her absolute horror – a flush began to burn up her neck and face as he continued to stare at her. She could count the number of times she'd blushed before on one hand – when Ron had followed her with a hungry gaze as she walked in the Champion's Procession at the Yule Ball, when Remus had told her that she was the cleverest woman he'd ever known, and when Fred and George had wolfwhistled her newly-tamed hair at The Burrow that summer. Never had she burned up at somebody just _looking _at her.  
She opened her mouth in panic to say something, but she could tell by his face that he'd already noticed. That stupid smile appeared once again on his stupid face as his stupid sparkling eyes flicked up and down the length of her body.

As he began to walk away, he nodded at her, still smiling. "See you around Granger."

"Yep," she replied, far too high.

She heard him laugh as he rounded the bookcase.

Stupid girl.

**A/N: hope this made you smile ****J**** x**


End file.
